High school of hell
by chara.beats90
Summary: Lucy's all alone, at home and at school. Nasty rumours were being spread around about her and the only person she can rely on is Natsu. The boyfriend of the main bully. How will she survive and will things work out in the end? Read and find out.
1. Living the life of hell

**Hey guys! So this is my second story, just hope it's as successful as the last one. If you haven't read that yet it's called _'Roar of the horny dragon'_**

**This is gunna be a short story as a filler so I can think of better stories, I'll make it at least 5 chapters though.**

**Hope you guys like this and I'll make sure to update as soon as I can.**

**Peace.**

* * *

_"Bitch. Slut. Whore. Skank. Tramp."_

I couldn't walk down the halls of my high schooll without being called at least one of these five times in a row, coming from countless people as they continued to walk past me, shoving me by _'accident' _before laughing with their friends telling each other about how I'm a waste of space, that I shouldn't be able to live, and to be honest. I believe them.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and welcome to the High School of Hell.

"Hey Luce, come over here for a sec, I need to show you something" Natsu shouted over to me whilst I was putting my books in my locker. I turned to him and smiled a genuine smile as he was the only friend I had here. He was the one who made school life bearable. However, he was the boyfriend of the main bully who continues to torture me. Lissana. **(Sorry guys, I really don't like her.)**

Natsu knew nothing of the whole situation, whenever we were together, people sent glares behind his back, directed at me instead of giving verbal abuse like they usually do. I didn't want to tell him, he'd think I was making it up, that I was holding a grudge against his girlfriend. Then he'd stop talking to me and I couldn't deal with that. He's the only friend I have in this god forsaken school.

However, it wasn't always like this. I had a good group of friends who were always there for me. Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia... and Lissana. But one day, they all turned on me, and it all started when I walked into the classroom.

**Flashback:**

"Good morning everyone!" I shouted as I slid open the doors that led to the classroom I was in first. I halted in my tracks, Everyone was sending me glares, and Lissana was crying in the middle of the classroom.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried for my friend who had her head in her hands bawling her eyes out. I shouldn't have said that. Objects were thrown at me, as were comments such as "Get out of here, trash" and "Who'd wanna talk to a loser like you" and so on.

I don't understand, what did I do? Erza, who had said nothing up till now, had a slow walk over to me before stopping in front of my face, keeping eye level.

"Erza, can you tell me what's going on here, please!" I whispered, afraid of how she was going to react. Everyone was afraid of Erza and they had a right to be. She had a really bad temper and the strength that could rival a highly skilled martial artist.

She brought her fist back. No. No no no! This isn't happening, my eyes widened as I saw the picture in front of me, it's like my life was moving in slow motion as she brought her fist to my face. I didn't have time to block, her fist collided with my face, I could feel my nose breaking with impact, then I heard a snap.

Blood was pouring down my face as I sat alone in the corridor, her punch had enough force to send me flying into the wall outside the classroom, my back cracking in numerous places as my body slammed into the plasterboard.

I got up and tried to balance myself as best as I could, I placed my hand in the hole in the wall where I just was, then let it glide across the smooth walls as I used it as a way to walk, my body ached. I got my phone out of my blouse pocket, and dialled in the number to a taxi service to drive me the hospital.

My dad's gunna kill me, it's bad enough that I get this at home, now I'm getting it at school to.

I used school as a way to escape, but now there's no where to run to, I felt alone. Natsu... How was he gunna react to this?

I'm so scared...

**End**

The beatings have got worse since then, in cooking class someone would 'magically' trip and boiling water would be sent whipping across my lap, burning the bare skin that my short skirt had to offer, In the end, I stopped going. I wore longer skirts, black tights, knee high boots, and a blazer, to cover up myself as much as I could. I ended up having my hair cut to my shoulders and tied back into a tight bun so people would stop pulling my hair, and wore glassed so various objects wouldn't be pushed into my eyes.

To put it simply, I looked like a nerd.

How was I going to survive? I don't know. But I guess that's the fun of high school hell.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Chapter 1 of high school of hell complete. Review and if you haven't already, make sure to read my other story.**

**Let me guys know of any other ideas that you'd want me to write about and I'll be sure to read all of them, If you do. **

**Bye my lovelies!**


	2. Such a cheap price tag

**Hey hey! So leaving it with one chapter isn't so good, do I've decided to write another one now. Please tell me what you think, I know it won't compare to my first story, but it's a start. **

**Chapter two:**

* * *

I walked over to Natsu when I had finished packing my stuff away with a smile on my face _'First time for ages' _I thought. He had his hands behind his back and was looking at me with a toothy grin as I approached him.

"Hurry up, Jeez. I haven't got all day" Natsu said playfully. I giggled to myself and ran to him, closing in the remaining space between us.

"So, whatcha got there?" I asked him, kinda hoping it was something he was going to give to me. He pulled out a little ornament that was the size of his palm. A red dragon with it's wings spread out, engraved with extreme detail as you could see where each scale met up to one another. It's feet were spread apart, in battle stance as it's mouth was open and ready, as if it was going to breathe it's burning fire right in to the depths of your very core.

It was beautiful. I wanted nothing more for him to just say, here, I got this for you, I know how depressed you've been feeling lately and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. But he didn't. Instead,

"I'm going to give it to Lissana for her birthday and I wanted your opinion of it to make sure I did a good job."

My mood changed drastically, my eyelids dropped slightly, the smile I once wore faded into a line pressed against my lips, honestly I wanted to burst out crying there and then, but I knew better than that.

"Yeah it's nice, listen, I've got to er, go to the library cause I have some uhm, work I need to finish off... Bye Natsu." I said as I started to walk away. I knew he was looking back at my retreating figure, wondering why I was acting weird.

"But you're a straight A student.." He whispered to no one as he turned around and put Lissana's gift back in his locker.

On my way to the Library, I ran in to them. knocking me to the ground in the process. Could this day get any worse?

"Watch where you're going, slut." Gray said to me as he looked down at me, my eyes were downcast, looking at the floor.

"No wonder no one likes you, you don't think about anyone else or who you're hurting, especially when you run around like an idiot." Lissana said as she flipped her ridiculously short hair and carried on walking. As she passed me she kicked me in the side then laughed about it with her friends.

"I know, I heard that slut slept with four different guys last night."

"Really! God she only gets attention because she's a cheap price tag, easy to take advantage of."

"She's so easy she'll go for anything, I heard one time she got so desperate she raped her own dog."

They continued to laugh and spread nasty rumours as they continued walking, obviously speaking loud enough so that I'd be able to hear. My lips began to tremble as tears swelled in my eyes. I don't know how much more I can take. None of that stuff was true, I'm still a virgin for gods sake! I've only kissed one guy in my entire life, and that was a dare as a child.

I picked myself up off of the floor and took a slow walk to the library, knowing that there would be no one there. There were other people around me, whispering things, laughing at me and I knew it. The numbers started to die down the closer I got to my destination, until they just stopped. There was no one around, I was at the doors.

They were wooden, with a slight musty smell to them. Flakes of wood peeling off showing the age and how long they had been here. I pressed my hand onto one of the doors, feeling that familiar rough touch that caressed my skin, I pushed it open, age showing once again as they creaked and moaned due to the rust of the hinges that were barely holding the doors up.

I walked into the library, feeling at home. I spend most of my time here, I can relax, be myself, and more importantly, get into a good book. It's true, I love to read. I can travel to different worlds, be in a different time, meet new people I can relate to in so many different ways. Books had a way of dragging your imagination out from that dusty corner in the back of your mind, opening it up to explore new ideas, new ways of thinking, and a new you.

I wasn't the only one who thought like this, crap. She's here. I should be happy, I should be going up to her, talking to her about new books that I've read, hearing about all the new books that she'd read. Talking about boys, and her secret crush on Gajeel. Levy.

I missed her. She was my best friend, the one who I could go to with anything, even the stuff I couldn't talk to Natsu about. But she's like all the rest. Following the false rumours, treating me like a freak, saying something whenever she could get the chance. She's spilled all of my secrets, luckily I didn't tell her that my dad beat me, that would have been bad.

Luckily she hadn't seen me, she's too engrossed in her book to care what's going on around her. I snuck around her going to a secluded part of the library that can't be seen unless you go there personally. I'm glad that everything's set out the way that it is, the books round here are not what Levy's into. So there's no chance of her coming round here.

Finally, away from all the heart ache. Away from all my ex-friends. Away from myself.

* * *

**Heey, hope you liked this chapter, I want to get as many in as I can cause I'm going away for a week next week. I'll try to write one chapter a day, if not then I'm sorry,**

**Don't forget to review/fave/follow cause you know I base my updates on them :3 **

**Wait for my next chapter, it'll be up soon :-)**


	3. Why does life suck

**Three chapters in one day, wow, this is a record I think. Don't worry, everything gets better next chapter I promise. I know what I want to do with it. It'll have a little cliffy at the end of this chapter, but it's because I want a good suspense for the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I just hope people like this story as much as my last one. It makes me happy when people like my stories.**

**Review!**

* * *

I woke up to an excruciating pain in my legs. My breath caught in my throat as I realized my father was stood by me with his belt in hand and his trousers round his ankles. Don't worry, it's nothing like that. He used his belt that he wears so his trousers slip down while he's hitting me.

He was whipping my legs over and over, leaving black and purple marks where he had lashed out at me.

This was my morning routine. Get up to a beating as my alarm clock, get ready with him watching me, go to school. If I don't maintain my grades I get the knife treatment, I have scars running all along my body from where I missed one point in an exam.

He never hits me in places where people can see though, oh no he's very clever about it. But since I've been wearing more clothing, he hits me wherever he likes. It's a lose lose situation really. Either go back to wearing barely any clothes at all so he has hardly anywhere to hit me but the kids from school have every access to, or wearing things that cover that cover all of me and receive beatings wherever the hell he wants but the kids at school have limited access with skin on skin harm, which hurts more than a simple kick to the ribs.

"Get ready" Jude commanded.

"O-okay" I whimpered. I climbed out of bed and went to my wardrobe where I pulled out my school uniform along with a clean bra, underwear, and a pair of black tights.I changed out of my pyjamas and I could feel my fathers eyes moving all along my naked body, appreciating his work and his markings.

It's been this way since I was a child after my mother passed away. He would beat me in the morning, make me get dressed, because of the bruises on my legs, it hurts to move, and I have no choice but to get dressed slowly. He knows exactly what he's doing. It makes me sick. Although he has never done anything sexual to me, I have a feeling it won't be long.

I got dressed and left for school. I've always hated morning walks, they're slow, I have to adjust to the pain for another day at school, only to get more abuse, and more pain.

Well, there are the gates. Now would be the perfect time to just carry on walking, but I know that if I did, my dad would find out. And I'd get a punishment when I got home. One more brutal, and painful then the one that I already have now.

I sigh as I walk through the school gates, early enough to miss everyone who pile in through the main entrance at last minute, with barely enough time to get to class without the first bell ringing. I go to the library and open my revision books for maths, I get my pen and notebook out and start answering the questions that are given in the work book.

When they got too easy, I flipped the page to questions that are a level higher. I'm already five levels above where all my class 'mates' are now. If I keep getting 100s on my test scores, then my beating won't be as bad, so I work my socks off to make sure that never happens again. I could have been classed as a nerd before, now I have the look to go along with it.

I check the time then start to pack away my things, first bell was due to go in ten minutes. I know it seems early, but I like to get there before anyone else, so that I can sit down first and avoid people tripping me up as I go to take my seat.

Yep, I'm first. I take my seat in the back corner; I'm not usually noticed this way, only to see Lissana and Natsu come in seconds later, all lovey dovey while she clings onto his arm. I shrink back down further into my seat as I watch more people coming in, each giving me glares as they find their seats. No one sat next to me any more, they all decided to move away from me after this all happened. I guess it's for the best, that way I don't have people meddling with my stuff.

The teacher came into the room and all I could do was stare out of the window and doodle, as I'd already covered these subjects on my own and could easily do the equations in my sleep. However, he handed us a test, so unfortunately, I had to come back to the real world.

It was stupidly easy, even though nearly everyone was either tapping their chin with their pencils, or silently cursing and holding their head in their hands. I guess if I didn't work so hard, that would be me too. Ah well. I have to do well, I have to.

I put my pencil down half an hour before the time ran out and continued to stare out of the window. I could tell people were glancing back and glaring at me because they thought I was being cocky, but what else was I supposed to do?

FINALLY! It's break. Most people stay in the class room and wait for class to start, however if I were to do that, I would be ripped apart from the other people in my class. So, I walk around the school grounds.

Hey, what's Lissana doing all alone? She's usually with her 'gang'. Now's the time to talk to her and ask what exactly is going on. I have to know.

"Lissana."

"Go away, slut. I have no time for you."

"Then answer me one question. Why does everyone hate me all of a sudden."

* * *

**Finished! Woo! I hope this one's not too depressing for ya. Like I said, It all gets better in the next chapter. so don't be worried too much. However, when I say it gets better, that's in like the half way point of the chapter, then boom! Everything's okay. Well, not everything but we'll get to that.**

**Yahoo with the way I'm feeling now the next chapter should be out at either later on tonight or tomorrow!**

**Hope you enjoyed (y)**


	4. The truth is revealed

**Hey guys, I actually wrote this last night but what's the point of uploading it straight away and taking the suspense away? Tehe.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this one cause I certainly am :3 Lissana bashing!**

**Don't forget to Review/Fave/Follow, It all counts and it makes me happy :3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SLAP.

The noise echoed through out the courtyard, my hand stung a little as I pulled it back down to my side, god knows what her face was feeling like. All that pent up rage, anger, sorrow, pain. All in that one blow. She was such a bitch. I could see her eyes water up and her lips start to quiver, was she really doing this?

"Give me a break Lissana. This is all your fault. You deserved it." Lissana was now bawling as she dropped to the ground with her face in her hands, and now I knew why.

Erza was stood there, with a look of pure hatred and rage written across her face. She obviously only saw the last bit, the part where I slapped her. _'Oh how convenient' _

She stood there for a second, before walking over towards us and stopping to see if Lissana was okay and to ask what happened.

Damn. Everyone was going to believe Lissana over me any day, there's no way I could get out of this! I'm scared, scared of what Lissana will say, scared of what Lissana will do, scared at the fact that my father beats me more every time he finds a bruise or a cut that isn't his..

"She, she came over to me and slapped me for no reason! I told you didn't I? She's a monster. Why would she do this to me! I was just minding my own business. I didn't even see her until she hit me. It's like this all the time, you're the first person to see it, and I'm glad it's out in the open" Lissana replied while crying harder.

Erza's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head from anger.

"Lissana, come with me to the classroom, we'll take this bitch and we'll make her apologize. I swear" Lissana nodded her head, I tried to run but as I turned away, Erza crabbed the back of my collar, and dragged me along the floor.

I could feel my shirt getting wet and sticky, my collar was digging into the cut on my neck that my father made when he accidentally slashed at my neck when he was aiming for my chest. Luckily his hand slipped and the cut wasn't that deep, missing my veins and avoiding serious injuries.

However, that wound had reopened, and if I didn't do something quick, my shirt would only continue to make that wound deeper until something went seriously wrong.

I lifted my hands to my neck and slightly pulled on my collar, making sure that it wasn't between any skin when I tried to move my head. I pushed my head down she that I had caught the collar with my chin, making it no where near the cut. But it was too late, blood had already managed to seep all the way down my blouse, and some was on my blazer too. I couldn't hide it.

To make matters worse, my tights were ripping with the friction as I was being dragged across the floor. My bruises were on full show to soon to be everyone. There was no escaping now. I knew that my life was coming to an end.

Where were the teachers at this point, do they not care that someone was being dragged across the school by their shirt! I didn't see one teacher out on duty or walking the corridors while I was on the way to the place of my death!

One thing's for sure though. I will not apologize to Lissana. I don't care what they do to me, I've lived with pain my entire life. I'm not saying I can handle it, but I'm used to it. It still scares me however.

Unfortunately we were here. The dreaded classroom where I would surely meet my end. Erza pulled open the doors and threw me inside, making me fall on my hands and knees. Some people gasped at what they saw, some people laughed, others just didn't care. Somehow my hair bobble had managed to fall out and now they had every opportunity they could to get at me.

"Hey Erza, how come you beat her up without us, that's no fun." One of the people from my class said, funnily enough, I look up to say Gray. Bastard.

"What do you mean? I haven't beaten her up yet?" Erza replied, however, she took one look at me, her eyes widened from what she saw. She didn't know what to think, sure, they tripped her, threw things at her, but they never went this far, they didn't slice her throat and leave black bruises all along her legs.

"She probably did it herself Erza, who cares anyway." Levy.. No.. In my time being here, I have never heard her say such things. Never. Why.

"You're right, Now everyone, I was walking across the courtyard just now to make sure everything was in check, when I came across Lucy slapping Lissana for no apparent reason. It appears that she has been doing this frequently behind our backs and Lissana the poor girl was too afraid to speak up. We are to make her apologize with whatever force you see fit. Understood?

People were glaring at me again. Fuck.

Gray came over to me and grabbed my hair, pulling me so that my back was straight up.

"Say you're sorry, bitch." He whispered in to my ear.

"Never, Lissana, everything's going to come out into the open, about what a lying bitch you are. The truth will be told!"

"Wrong answer!" Erza said as she kicked me in the stomach. Blood sprayed out of my mouth as I let my head flop, only to have Gray pull it back up again. Soon they had me standing and they made a circle around me. Gray pushed me into one of the corners only to be punched in the face, and sent flying back.

Before I could fall, someone had grabbed me by the throat, and kicked me to someone else. This carried on for a couple of minutes, until I was black and bloody. I was about ready to pass out, but I couldn't let them win. They'd only carry on if I was awake or not.

"Are you really to say sorry now?" Someone shouted from the crowd. I saw Lissana in the back of all this. She was smirking at me, every once in a while doing her own little happy dance. She was enjoying this. That bitch.

"I'll take that as a no, who wants a go next?" Loki shouted and the whole group cheered.

The doors slid open to find a very pissed looking Natsu. Everyone stopped what they were doing long enough for me to drop to the ground, lying in a pool of my own blood. Natsu saw this and looked disgusted and even more pissed. Did he hear rumours? Is he pissed at me too? has he finally heard those rumours? Damn. Maybe I should die. I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness.

"All of you get your filthy hands off of Lucy now!" My eyes shot open at what he just said, he cares for me, I started to cry not caring who saw. It couldn't get any worse than this anyway.

"Oh and Lissana, It's over." He said before anyone could cut him off. Lissana just stood there, her eyes filling with tears once again, she didn't know what to make of this, why? Why was he doing this?

"But Natsu, Lucy slapped Lissana for no god damn reason! It's been going on in secret for a long time and we've only just found out about it, Lucy is a vile, sick human being who deserves what she gets!

"Look at her, do you really think anyone deserves that?! She's covered head to toe in bruises, cuts, and god knows what else! You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"Actually, only half of those wounds were made by us, we don't know where the rest came from, figured she did them herself, emo bitch."

"Natsu.." Lissana started. "Natsu you don't mean it do you? come on, I know you're joking. We're soul mates. I would never hurt you or any one else. I'm the right person for you. Please don't say that it's over cause it's not!"

"Oh really? You're so nice Lissana? Well why don't I lighten the situation for everyone then. I knew this film course would come in handy one day. I managed to capture this." Natsu pulled out a DVD from his pocked and made his way over to the projector to put it into the DVD player. Everyone wore the look of confusion as the disk started to play.

It started out with a bird chirping in the trees, singing a beautiful song to it's babies. Everyone groaned as they assumed this was going to be a waste of time, however, Natsu put his finger up to silence everyone. The camera turned to face the courtyard where Lissana was walking alone, with Lucy approaching her.

"This must be just before I walked in, Lucy's going to slap Lisssana for no reason in a second, at least now you all have proof." Erza stated while Lissana had a look of pure fear on her face, being at the back of the room, there was nothing she could do. Natsu however, just smirked at the two, which was returned by a odd stare from erza.

"Just watch. You'll see."

The film continued to play, and Lucy had just gotten face level to Lissana.

**On the film:**

"Lissana"

"Go away slut, I have no time for you."

"Then answer me one question, why does everyone hate me all of a sudden."

Lissana sighed, then burst out laughing. When she'd finished, she looked at Lucy with an evil stare.

"You were getting too close to Natsu. So, one day, I told everyone you punched me and said really horrible things about everyone. Of course they believed me, who wouldn't believe someone who's bawling their eyes out on the floor. So, everyone was on my side, I told them that we should be just as horrible to you as you were to us, but we had guts to do it to your face. I knew I couldn't convince Natsu to stop talking to you, so, I made everyone hate you so that you'd be to scared to try anything just in case you lost your only friend. And it worked. Hahaa!"

_'Erza walks onto the camera view'_

SLAP!

Lissana was cupping her face, she looked to the side and saw Erza, she smirked and then fake cried.

**END OF TAPE**

Everyone was speechless. They didn't know what to think. they knew that the camera didn't lie, but why would Lissana betray them is she wanted to get at Lucy.

Everyone looked to Lissana, who was sweating more than a nun an a brothel, and then down to Lucy. She was covered with her own blood, battered and bruised. She had passed out somewhere along the line. She looked a mess. All because of them. Some people started to tear up because of what they had done. But the worst was Levy. She was crying her eyes out. She was supposed to be her best friend, she should have known better to think that she would have betrayed her, Lucy was the nicest girl that she had met.

"Well don't just stand there, help me get her to the nurses office! You caused this so at least try and help fix it!" They all nodded. Some of Lucy's closer friends went to the nurses office with Natsu, however, The rest of them stayed behind with Lissana who was stuck to the floor with shock.

"Lissana. If you know what's good for you, then leave this school and never come back. Because if you do, You won't live to see the next day." Mirajane said with a deadly aura radiating off of her. She din't care if she was her sister, nobody used them, makes them believe one of their friends is betraying them, only to have it be your own family member.

"But, sis I-"

"No buts, you've had your warning. Now leave."

"No. I'm not leaving. This is my school just like everyone else here." Lissana argued.

Everyone was walking over to Lissana. Each one had their bangs covering their eyes.

"No one make a fool out of us!" They all shouted as they pounced on her. Punches were thrown and more blood was spilled. Eventually they left her, bloody and broken on the floor. She was crying her eyes out as everyone left the room to go see ho. Lucy was doing. Mirajane stopped at the door frame and turned back to look at her sister.

"Like I said. Leave and never come back. You're punishment will be far greater next time."

Everyone felt so guilty for what they had done. How the hell were they ever gunna make it up to Lucy! How had they been fooled so easily, what have they done...

* * *

**Aand.. Done. I like this chapter. Don't worry, everything's all better now. What's Lucy's reactions gunna be when she wakes up, and will she tell people about her dad before it's too late and he does the unthinkable! Will she forgive her friends? What will they say? what will they do? And how the hell are they ever gunna make it up to her. **

**Yeah.. I don't know that yet either haha. I'll sleep on it. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to update soon.**

**Bye for now!**

**no hate. Please... **


	5. Sudden death

**Woo it's my birthday! Feel privileged that I'm writing for you today ;) Anyway, here's the net chapter of High school of hell, I hope you enjoy it. No bad reviews today please, it's the one day of the year that I don't get shit said about me so I wanna make the most of it. **

**Warning: Lissana dies in this chapter!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was a blur, where was I? Who am I? And who the hell was wrapping something around my leg!? I tried to open my eyes but I could do nothing more than a squint, letting in a tiny fraction of day light.

"It's lucky she wasn't killed, what the hell happened!" A voice said.

"Bullying. I didn't notice until it was too late, it never happened around me." Another voice replied.

"Well I don't know what's going on, but I presume the bullies are those who are crowded around outside right?"

"Yeah. There was one person manipulating all of them with one big lie, surrounded by lots of other lies. Just so happens that I caught her out."

"As long as it never happens again, I'll leave it up to Lucy, you know, about what she wants to do about all this."

"I understand"

Everything came back to me. Lissana, Erza dragging me to the classroom, them beating me until my mental state was nearly in shreds.. Natsu.. My saviour. I don't remember much after he came in and stopped them, but it seems what he did, did the trick.

But maybe I should die, I mean, it's not like I'm needed in this world, the only thing my dad wants me for is to sell me off, the only person I care about is someone I could never be with, my friends betrayed me..

_'Oh and Lissana, it's over'_

My eyes opened a little more as I remembered a few more things about that time. He broke up with her, he protected me, I love him, I love him so much. Why did I have to be so god damn ugly, fair enough I'm average in the face, but it's these scars, they're vile. No one couild ever love me.

Why does god hate me, why am I so unlucky.

"Luce!? Nurse, her eyes are opening! It's okay Luce, I'm right here with you" My eyes opened further, far enough to see a bright light above me and a pink blur close to my face

"N-Natsu"I croaked.

"Shh, don't talk yet sweetie, I need to run some tests still to confirm you're okay. I'll call your farther to tell him that you will be staying overnight." A voice said that I recognised to be the nurse.

Wait, call my father!? No! I tried my best to sit upright so I could convince her not to call, but a pair of arms were holding me down.

"Luce, don't move so suddenly, you might be stable but you're in a pretty bad shape"

"No, not my father, anyone but him, please don't call him! I, I." I screamed as Natsu and the nurse was trying to calm me down.

"Lucy, tell me what's happened. I know you well enough to know that you didn't cause those injuries by yourself. Is that why you started wearing more clothes!? Is your farther hurting you?" Natsu asked with a scared face.

He called me Lucy, he only does that when he's serious. I can't tell him, all these years I've kept my dark secret to myself, I don't want to tell anyone now. If I do then he'll kill me, literally.

"N-no.. I did it.." I told him while looking away.

"You're lying to me." Could I really hide this from him? He already knows the answer, if I lie to him he might leave me, my only friend. Then I'll be alone in the world with no one to run to. I can't keep this up.

I burst into tears as he put his arms around me, holding me in his warm, loving embrace.

"I promise you that I'll never let him harm you again, he has no right to be called your father. Now, I want you to tell me everything, okay?" I nodded as I moved myself into a sitting position. Will great difficulty I might add. My body was sore and swollen, pain rippled through out my entire body, without Natsu I would have surely collapsed by now, but he's here, like he's always been.

"It's been going on ever since my mother died, I was a little kid when it all started. One morning I woke up with him slashing my legs with his belt and I.. I.." I let out a sob as he rubbed his hand over my back,

"It's okay, take your time. I know it's not easy but I'm here by your side, like I always will be. Whenever you're ready" I nodded as I took a deep breath.

"I was so scared the first time it happened, I thought he was going to kill me. But he stopped and told me to get dressed, however he didn't leave the room. He would stand there and watch me, he'd smile as he looked at me. I was always sure he was smiling at his work and the marks on my body that he'd left. It wasn't frequent at first, once every couple of days, but that's when he started getting more violent" I let out a shaky breath as I prepared myself to continue.

"He started drinking more, and the attacks became daily, he used other objects, like baseball bats and iron poles, but then he started using knives as my punishment if I didn't get perfect grades, or when I cried. That's why I'm classed as the school nerd, I have to be. He would stand there and watched me get dressed every morning, sometimes he would put my underwear on for me, he never did anything like that, but now I've matured, it's only a matter of time. After all, I am an image of my mother..."

I cried harder as I admitted all of this to the one I love, it's so hard. I'm just some freak with a freak family and a dead mother, he could never love me.

"I'm sorry, I, I can't continue, this is all too hard for me..."

"It's alright Luce, I promise you that you will never see that bastard again. How about you come live me, we have a spare room and I'll give you all the space you need. Okay?"

The peace was disturbed when Levy and Erza slid back the door, my breath caught in my throat as I tried to block myself from any sort of attack they would throw at me.

"No, please. I've had enough. Please don't hurt me any more" I said more tears gathered in my eyes while I hid myself in Natsu's chest. A hurt expression came across their faces as they hung their heads in shame. Levy started crying as she took a step towards me with her hand held out.

"Don't come any closer!" I helplessly yelled while more tears slipped from my delicate face and onto Natsu's school uniform. Levy haltered in her tracks and started to cry harder with Erza held tears in her eyes, without letting them slip.

"Lucy we, we wanted to say that we're sorry. I know that doesn't make anything better but we'll do anything to make it up to you. We were wrong and we should never have doubted you. Please hit me, I deserve it" Erza stated with a single tear that rolled down her porcelain cheek.

I looked up to erza, fear still evident in my body actions. _'She's crying' _I thought. _'Erza never cries' _I looked down at my hands, I knew that she meant what she said, but she's right, sorry _doesn't_ make anything better.

"I forgive you... But things can not be how they once were, I'd like you to leave. But before you do, I want you to do something for me." I said quietly.

"Anything!" They both said at the same time

"I want you to bring me Lissana." Everyone stared at me with blank expressions, what was wrong with me asking to see her?

"Why would you want to see her Lucy? She's the one who caused all of this!" Levy half shouted.

"She may have set it off, but it was everyone who caused this, she's not the only one to blame. In fact the only innocent person here is Natsu." I stated matter of factly.

They both looked down and then nodded.

"We'll have her her as soon as we can." They both said at the same time, then left.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Luce" Natsu asked

"I'll be fine, Natsu."

A little time later, the doors slid open revealing Erza and Levy with a very banged up Lissana standing in front of them.

"Lissana what happened?" I asked her, she only looked away to her side. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Oh boy.

"Lissana-"

"Shut up blondie, If you hadn't of gotten so close to my boyfriend none of this would of happened, it's all your fault!" Lissana yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ex-boyfriend" Natsu corrected.

"Lissana I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get too close to him, he's my best friend, If you would have just spoke to me about it I would have easily backed off a little, hate me whatever, I don't care. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what has happened. I know things will never be the same, but I'm willing to try if you are. That goes for everyone."

Everyone looked at me in awe, as if they were thinking, 'how can she be so kind after all that we've done to her'

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've been told to leave and never come back."

"I wish things could have turned out differently Lissana, you were one of my closest friends. I don't want you to leave, you've been here longer than me, you deserve your place just like anyone else does. I will have a word with everyone, you're staying whether you like it or not."

Lissana's eyes widened, she didn't expect this. She thought for sure Lucy summoned her to rip her head off, not show her kindness. Lissana knew she didn't deserve it, and she realised that Lucy didn't deserve it either, she didn't deserve all that was done to her, all that she caused. Jealousy creates a monster.

"Lucy.." Lissana started, tears were now moving freely down her face as she knew what she had to do. "Lucy I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. I knew you already had wounds before, and I knew that you wasn't the cause of them, yet I carried on. I was jealous, I thought I was going to lose Natsu to you and-"

"Lissana it's alright. I understand, since I told Natsu I guess all of you have a right to know too, the truth w

ould have come out eventually. It was my father who gave me those wounds, he has since my mother passed away, I'm used to the pain Liss, What you did would never compare to that. That's why I'm willing to let it go if you are"

"Lucy, I'd like to give us another chance at being friends, I'm so sorry that I-"

Lissana was cut off what the doors of the infirmary slammed open, little bits of the wall cracked and crumbled from the force that was used. A very pissed looking Jude was stood at the door, my eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. My body began to shake as I knew what my father was going to do.

"What did I tell you about telling people, you little bitch"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her you fucking psychopath!"Natsu shouted as he stood up with his hands clenched.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets revealing a gun and pointed it at my head.

*BANG*

Everything moved in slow motion. Everyone screamed my name as they tried to stop the blast, but it was too late, the gun had fired. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

Only it didn't come. I opened my eyes only to see Lissana sprawled out on the floor, motionless. I couldn't move, my body had frozen from shock. So had my fathers by the looks of it. She saved me. She sacrificed her own life for mine.

"LISSANA!" I screamed as Jude seemed to snap out of his faze. He held the gun up once again.

He froze, his eyes widened and after a second, fell to the floor. Behind him was a very pissed Erza holding a folding table which she seemed to hit him with.

"She may have been a little bitch, but she didn't deserve to die. If anything it's you who should get the death penalty."

Erza dropped the table and moved over to where Lissana lay. She put a hand on her back, only to feel her getting colder. She scooped her up in her arms and flipped her over so that her face was facing ours.

There in the middle of her forehead was a hole, the hole that the bullet had penetrated trying to get to me.

"I tried to crawl out of the bed to get to her but wires and pipes prevented me from doing so. I pulled them out not caring what effect that might cause and rushed over to her side.

"Lissana! No, we just became friends again, It was all supposed to work out okay! Why did you do that! LISSANA!" I began to cry harder as Natsu pulled me in to his arms, having come out of the trance that he was in. I felt tears drip on to my head, I looked up to see Natsu crying his eyes out. That only made me feel worse, I felt bad for him, I knew he still loved her.

Why did it have to end this way.

* * *

**Awh this is so sad! Don't worry, Jude's gunna get what he deserves in the next chapter. Also, I was gunna kill Lissana off from the start, but I felt bad for her so I decided to let her go on a positive note, it's not good when someone dies and there's still hard feelings.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought and I'll see you next time for another chapter! Which won't be out until after the forth cause I'm away on holiday tomorrow... Forgive me! **

**See ya!**


	6. It's all your fault!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I've been super ill since I got back off holiday, I feel like utter shit tbh, but I need to get this done, really can't be bothered but hey ho. It is going to be short though, but the next one will be over 2000 words I promise.**

**Just remember this is going to be a short story so I'm only gunna do a couple more chapters, ends with Nalu. If you've got any requests on what you think I should do for my next story either PM me or review!**

* * *

Silence filled the room. No one knew quite what to say, not one of them had witnessed death before, all part from me. I had been around death all my life, my father has killed many. My childhood friend, my mothers acquaintances, her friends, my best friend, my sister... Now Lissana. He really is a monster.

Everyone was brought out of their trance when the door slammed open and a figure came running into the room.

It was Mirajane. Her small frame looked so helpless, so fragile. She was looking at her feet, my father was laid beneath her, his body twitching, coming back to life, slowly but surely.

"Everyone be careful, some crazy psycho has come running into school, he's already killed three people! He, he..."

Her gaze travelled towards the blonde on the floor, cradling a limp, lifeless body close to her beaten chest. A tuft of sliver hair that was laced with blood peaked over her shoulder.

"Mira, please don't look," I whimpered. It was her sister, I know how hard it is, I had to watch my sister die and there was fuck all I could do to stop it. I cried even harder as I held her closer in her arms. She was walking towards me, no, no no no!

"Mira please, I had to watch my sister die, I don't want the same for you, it's too hard!" I screamed whilst turning my head towards her, tears were streaming down my face as I protected her from the sight that would destroy her life.

"Liss..." Mira whimpered as she brought her hands to her face, tears started to fall and her eyes darkened.

"LISSANA!" She ran towards us, desperately trying to find answers, trying to see if we were lying. The next thing I know, I'm being flung half way across the room, re opening most of my wounds letting warm, fresh blood seep out on to my clothes, I was starting to get dizzy. I don't know how much blood was being lost, but I knew it wasn't good.

Natsu raced towards me and laid me back down, I was trying to get up to help god damn it!

"Luce, stop. You're losing too much blood, please, I don't want to lose someone else!" He half shouted with tears threatening to fall. I stopped in my tracks, but I couldn't just give up, not besides, I've lived this long, I can live a little longer.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but this is something I have to do. I promise, I'll live, for you." I pushed past him and limped over to where Mirajane had taken my position. She was crying her eyes out.

"Mira" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know that she was happy before.. Yeah, I wanted to make things right, and we both apologized. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of asked her to come here, that bullet was meant for me. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, I know I can't ever be forgiven, I just wanted you to know that she was a good person, and she didn't deserve any of this."

"You're damn right she didn't deserve this, her last memory of me is taking your side over hers, she died thinking I fucking hated her! It should have been you, you should of been dead right now, not my sister, after all. What the hell do you have to live for? Nothing!"

"Mira, how dare you say that to-" Natsu started, I didn't hear the rest of it, I was numb. She was right, what did I have to live for? My mother and sister are dead, I have no friends, other than Natsu, but where do I stand with him really? The one friend I did get back my father killed, like everyone I get close to. I have nothing, nothing at all. I don't know why I've put up with it for so long. Was the pain really worth it?

My body moved over to where my father lay, I picked up the gun that rested in his hands. Is it worth it? The gun moved closer to my head. I've had to live with the pain nearly my entire life. I felt the cold of the metal touching my scalp. Nothing is worth what I've been through. Everything went black.

* * *

Where was I? Was I dead? I can see myself, I look broken and limp. Was this really how I looked? Natsu was crying his eyes out with his face buried in my neck, yelling how he thought I'd never try it, and that I told him that I'd live for him. Oh man do I feel bad. I left the one I love.

I wonder if this is the price foe suicide. You have to watch others around you suffer because you were being selfish, a way to end the pain. However, it may end the pain for you, but it brings it upon those all around you. I could see that Erza was bawling, sat alone in the corner, while Mira had a shocked expression on her face.

She said something about how she thought I would never try it, however Natsu only got angry at this. He picked me up and carefully lay me on the bed. He turned back around to face her only to give her the nastiest death glare he has given yet. Well, I could hear his next words loud and clear.

"Don't you dare say that, you know why she tried to kill herself? Because of you! All she was doing was trying to help, but you told her she has nothing to live for. Don't you realise she's been through worse than you have? Didn't you hear her!? She actually had to watch her sister die. At least she tried to fucking protect you! Her father's abused her since she was a child, he killed her mother too. She brought Lissana in here in the first place to apologize to her, to try and mend relationships, not just with her and Liss, but she wanted Liss to be friends with all of you guys again too! She was going to talk to all of you to persuade you to let her back in, Lissana was happy, they were friends again. She didn't die alone, because you know what? Lucy's a genuine person. She took all of you shit, all of Lissana's shit, yet she can still forgive. So don't you dare pin the blame on her!"

Mira didn't have the chance to reply as she heard rustling coming from the entrance of the door, no! He's waking up! Get out of there! Now!

"Damn you little brats, I'll kill you all!"

NO!

"Police! Put your hands up where we can see them!"

Relief flowed though me as I could safely say that help had arrived. Now I can rest in peace.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it, don't worry, Lucy's not dead, and Mira only said those things because she was filled with grief and anger, and she accidentally took those emotions out on Lucy.**

**Like I said, next chappy will be longer, and hopefully it'll be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading guys, reviews are appreciated :D**


	7. Welcome home

**Heey! Still feel like shit but I thought I'd do this for you guys. I don't care how long I have to stay up for, or how many days I'm at it, I will get this done.**

**So anyway, remember, if you have any story requests that you would like me to work on after this story, review or PM me. I will mention your username and that you suggested it, write down a theme, a plot, characters you'd like me to use, I don't care if it's yuri, violence, romantic, silly, I write these stories for you, and it should be you that's happy. **

**In the meantime, I'll think of a few ideas just in case people decide they don't want to share ideas, so I can keep on writing and hopefully it'll be to your liking.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Bright lights. That was all I could see. People always tell you not to follow the light, but it was so tempting, intoxicating. I felt a need to follow it, to reach my hand out and touch it, but I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were made of jelly, the chance that they would slide off my body the moment they moved. My arms were just as bad.

I could hear people talking, was this heaven? They sounded so harmonic, angelic, I wanted nothing more than to hear what they were saying but it felt like my head was wrapped in cotton wool, masking out the sound that was bouncing from wall to wall of the bright light that surrounded me.

I strained my ears to their limit, felt my body relax, flooded out all sounds other than the unknown voice. It was faint, but I could hear them. Just.

"She's going to make a full recovery, however there's no way of telling when she'll wake up. It could take days, weeks, months. Or even years. There aren't any infections, and all operations were a success. Once she wakes up we'll need to keep her in for tests to make sure she stays okay and that there's no long term damage."

"Thank you. I thought I lost her. It's been two months already, I want her to come home." The second voice said.

"It shouldn't be too long now, but there's no way to tell."

"She's opening her eyes!"

"Wait, what? Oh my god, I'll go get the doctor!"

Doctor? Where am I? I thought I was dead? Is that, is that Natsu? Oh god. What's happening.

"Luce, Luce! Come on open your eyes for me"

The light gets brighter, I can feel my eyes flutter open and I realise that bright light was actually the end of the tunnel. I was in room with plain white walls, laying on a bed with rails surrounding three sides. Natsu was sitting next to me with worry evident in his eyes. I don't know what's going on, or how I'm even here, but I know that I've never seen him like this.

Everything flashed before me. Me getting pushed around by everyone in my class, being in the infirmary, making friends with Lissana, how she died... Mirajane, me picking up the gun... I don't remember anything after that.

"Na-t-su" I croaked. What was wrong with my voice? Why couldn't I speak?

"Shh, don't talk. I'll explain everything when the doctor comes back in the room and I get permission to do so. Okay?

I nodded.

"Hello Miss Heartfillia. I'm glad you're awake. Before we discharge you, we're going to run a couple more tests to make sure you're alright, is that okay?" I nodded again.

Natsu motioned for the doctor to follow him outside, he complied and the two walked out together.

"Is it alright if I explain to her what happened? She wants to know." Natsu asked while holding my hand.

"Of course, just make sure you tone down the details, we don't want her to go into shock, that could initially cause her to fall in to another coma."

"I understand, thank you for all your help."

Natsu walked in to the room that I was staying in wig a warm smile on his face, he took the seat next to my extremely uncomfortable bed and placed my hand in his.

"okay Luce, I'm going to explain what happened to you after you passed out okay? Now please don't let your emotions get out of hand because it could be a danger to your condition." I weakly nodded before he continued.

"after you grabbed for the gun, my world stopped, I didn't know what to do, the one person I truly care about was about to take her own life. I knocked you out, I had to, you would have been taken from me if I hadn't. That's one thing. After that I had a go at Mira for what she said to you, she didn't mean it, I could tell, it was hard for her, thinking that her sister died thinking she hated her. Her emotions took over and she really didn't know what she was saying. She regrets ever saying that to you. She doesnt want to lose you too. "

_'Mira didn't want to lose me? She didn't mean what she said? I find it hard to believe, but I have to trust what he's saying right? I have to have hope.'_

"Anyway, your father was waking up after I finished my little rant at Mira, he was about to go for us again, but the police got there just in time, he put up a fight, he fired a bullet at the police officer, and I'm sorry but they had to shoot him there and then, luckily there's cameras in that room because of my constant fighting with fray, so the police officer that shot him didn't get charged because of sufficient evidence. I used that word right didn't I?"

I chuckled to myself then nodded again.

"Good, so yeah, to put it simply, your father won't be hurting you anymore, we've spoken with the authorities, you'll be moving in with me if that's alright with you, we've done a room for you just in case you decided to stay. Are you okay with what I've just told you?"

"It's so sad, but I'm okay with it, as long as I have you" I croaked, my voice still not used to talking. "How long have I been out for?"

Natsu looked down at his seat for a second, then met my eyes with a sad smile. "Two months, I've missed you Luce"

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Two whole months! I feel so bad, I left Natsu, when I promised I wouldn't, I have to be the worst friend in the world.

"I'm, I'm sorry" I said with tears threatening to fall. He looked hurt, oh god what have I done now.

"Lucy don't ever say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be apologising, I couldn't protect you, no matter how much I wanted to or tried, you were always that step away from me, so It's me who should be saying sorry!"

I tried shaking my head, however he stopped my by placing his hand on my cheek. I felt a burst of emotions, his hands were rough, however soft at the same time, they were the perfect size for my face, like it was meant to be there all along. His warmth, taking over the coldness of my cheek, pushing any hint of sadness away, it was amazing how just one touch could change everything. Make a person's life that little bit brighter, even if just for a second. I scolded myself for even thinking these thoughts. He was probably still in love with Lissana! He's never held romantic feelings for me and probably never will, get a hold of yourself Lucy!

My thoughts were once again silenced, but not by my own doubt. No. By something else completely. I didn't realise what was going on at first, it was so light I barely even felt it. But it pressed down harder. My lips were being pressed down my something else. By him.

Sparks flew, I can't believe that this was actually happening, the thing that I've been waiting for for a long time was finally here! I could feel my insides melt, and being replaced by butterflies that had just tasted the sweet taste of coffee for the first time, hyperactive by the caffeine, and nearly ripping my insides in to shreds. But in a good way.

I realised I wasn't kissing back, he was pulling away, no! I reach my arms up to his head with great effort, and cup both of his cheeks with my hands, I smile to him to let him know that everything's okay, and bring his face once again closer to mine before our lips reconnect, only this time. I was kissing back.

I lips melted together, not moving for a while. What can I say, this was my first kiss. I let him take lead as he started kiss me slowly, over and over again, both of us devouring the taste of each other, like it was the last moment that we'd get, until finally, we were moving in sync with each other.

After a while, we both had to pull back for air, I was breathless, speechless, and it appears he felt the same. I don't know how long it had been, but I do know that once we parted, we looked in to each others eyes, with love, with passion, and most of all, with trust.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" We both jumped out of our skin as we looked towards the source of sound and found the doctor standing in the doorway. I could feel a blush creeping up my face, and it only took one glance to see that the effect was the same on Natsu. He was as pink as his hair.

"Erm n-no, n-not at all. Is there something you need?" Natsu asked, with an adorable stutter I might add.

"Yes, since Lucy is awake I'm going to need to run a few tests to make sure she's healthy. Would you be okay to go home until it's done? We'll call for someone to pick her up when she has been discharged."

I looked at Natsu and nodded, telling him it's okay to leave me, and that everything's going to be alright. He smiled at me.

"Okay that's fine, I expect a phone call the moment she's ready to come home though"

"I assure you that you will"

He smiled, and with that he was gone.

Time passed, they did all the tests they needed to do, I was healthy, stable. They strengthened my legs, arms, everything, teaching me how to walk again, how to pick things up without a bother. It was hard at first, I hadn't moved in two months, but as I got used to it, everything seemed normal again, and I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Natsu, I'm ready to come home."

"I'm on my way Luce."

"Thank you. For everything."

I knew he was smiling, I could almost feel it from the other side of the phone. He made my life that little bit brighter. Now that I think about it, I do have something to live for, both my parents may be dead, my sister, my childhood friends, Lissana, but I have him to live for. He's all that I have left. But he's all I need.

Soon enough he walked in to reception where I was waiting for him. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and one in his hand. Roses. My heart almost stopped beating. There were 11 roses in the bouquet, that meaning that I was the one that was most important in his life, and carried a single one in his hand, which was his way of saying.

_'I've loved you since I first lay eyes on you.' _

Tears were threatening to fall as he moved his way closer to me with that adorable, yet cheesy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Once his feet reached mine, he bent down on one knee, and gave me the single rose after saying,

"Luce, I'm giving you this because I love you with all my heart, I knew there was something between us since the first moment I lay eyes on you. I'm sorry I've been so stupid, and not realising it until you were badly hurt, but that's when I realised that you were the one for me, and you are the only person I care about, and you are the most important person to me, and that's why I give you these, a bouquet of 11 roses. It seems silly to give them to you separately I know, but in turn, they mean three things. 1 rose, I love you. 11 roses, you are the most important thing in my whole world. Put them together and you get 12 roses. Lucy I wanted to know if you will be mine, and I will be yours. I want to share my life with you, because without you, my life is nothing, meaningless. Please, be mine?"

I didn't know what to say, people were staring, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now is what this boy had just said to me, this is one of the, no, the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. In fact, the only thing anyone has ever done for me is took me to a take out joint, ordered a ton of food for himself, finished his, then stole mine.

I was crying by this point, I slowly nodded not thinking that this was real, that this was all just a set up. This couldn't happen to me right? Lucy Heartfillia, a girl who had been tortured most of her life, wouldn't this be one of those moments?

But I knew it was real the moment Natsu saw me nodding. His face lit up and cracked into the biggest smile I've ever seen. I got the courage to say yes out loud and I did, three or four times actually. I picked the roses up and stood to my feet, he did the same, however he lifted me off of my feet and twirled me around in his arms.

When he put me down, realisation hit us, and only then did we hear everyone around us, cheering and crying, for probably one of the romantic scenes that could of ever happened in a hospital. Some of them were recording the scene, while most of them were taking pictures. I fely my face heat up and I knew that I was blushing.

After everything calmed down, I grabbed my stuff and was about ready to go, I just had to go to the reception to thank all of the nurses and doctors that were taking care of me.

"Excuse me, sorry for disturbing you, but that has to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen, and I just wanted to say congratulations, especially to you, guy with the pink hair. People your age normally don't have the guts to do something like that because they think they're too cool or it's embarrassing, but you actually had the guts to go out and do something nice for the one you love. Make sure you hold on to each other, because love is once in a life time. Good luck you two and have a happy life together."

"Thank you very much" We said at the the same time, I blushed while Natsu just chuckled to himself.

After I said thank you and goodbye to the staff that took care of me, we walked out to his car (That he parked.. Badly..) and got in. He turned the key to the ignition causing a low rumbling sound to occur, before the sound was wiped out by the sound of the radio. Before I could even register what the song was, Natsu took his hand in mine, squeezing it gently, and started to sing.

**"I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"**

**(Just in case you're wondering, that song's 'Your guardian angel by Red jumpsuit apparatus')**

He was singing that to me. That is literally the cutest thing ever. How is this even happening? Me, Lucy Heartfillia, being lucky enough to have a boyfriend that's so kind and loving, treating me like a princess already. That woman was right, no one his age would do this for the girl he was about to ask out, most of them would either bluntly ask you, then do nothing about it after, or get one of their mates to do it because they don't have the courage to do it themselves.

Natsu was different however. I know him. When he's set on something, he will go to extremes to make sure he makes people happy while he's making himself happy.

After talking and laughing for the car ride home, we finally pull up in his driveway. His house was dark, no open windows, no lights on, there wasn't even a squeak of a mouse. It was strange considering his dad's car was there, yet it looked deserted, like it hadn't been lived in for years.

He took my hand in his as we walked up the driveway, to be honest I was a little nervous, I'd only met his dad once, that's when I came over to help Natsu with his homework. Just before the bullying started. What if the rumours got to his dad? What if he doesn't like me? I'd be out on the streets, I'd have no where to go! I couldn't even turn to Natsu because he lives with his dad, and I doubt he'd move out just for me, I'd have to go in care, then I'd never see Natsu again and-

"Lucy wait here while I get my keys okay?"

"O-okay" The tension was growing thick. I could almost cut it, Natsu noticed but decided not to say anything. He simply smiled at me while he got his keys out of his pocket and put one into the lock.

_'Click'_

_'This is it Lucy, remember, prepare for the worst, you'll live on the streets, if I don't get put into care I'll be attacked by a random street mugger, possible killing me off for good this time. He's opening the door, oh God oh God-'_

**"Welcome Home!"**

To say I was surprised was an understatement, all the lights switched on, and Natsu's dad stood there with a beautiful cake, that looked to be hand decorated surrounded by my old friends from school. Including Mirajane.

"I-I don't know what to say. Uhm, thank you.." Tears were gathering in my eyes, jeez. I always cry! But I guess this time was to be accepted. All of my old friends showed up, including Levy, Erza, and gray. I don't know why but I felt truly happy.

"We wanna say that we're truly sorry about everything, it's our fault you were in the hospital, so we wanted to make it up to you by throwing you a party for when you got back." Gray said to me.

A little girl with blue hair came out of the crowd, walked over to me, and took my hand.

"Are you okay Lucy? I'm sorry you were hurt, I wish I was there to stop it." I couldn't help but smile. I bent down on one knee to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine Wendy. I'm tough. Don't blame yourself, it had nothing to do with you, so don't worry okay?"

"Okay Lucy. By the way, there's loads of food on the table at back so help yourself and enjoy okay?"

"Of course. Thank you, all of you too, it's so nice to see you all smiling again" I said, looking up to the rest of them. Only not all of them were smiling. One person in particular had a frown on their face. I walked over to Mirajane and took her hand in mine, then led her out of the room for a more private place to talk.

"Mira what's wrong? I'm sorry about your sister. You don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

"No that's not it"

"Huh?"

"Lucy I'm sorry"

Okay, now I was confused..

"What for?"

For those terrible things I said to you. You didn't deserve it. I was taking my feelings out on you and it wasn't fair" I went to say something but she cut me short.

"No let me finish. Listen, Natsu explained everything to me, about how you called her in just to try and be friends again, about how you apologized first and didn't expect her to. About how you was going to talk to us about letting her back in to the group... And I understood that you weren't the bad guy in all of this, and by the way, you do have something to live for. Lissana. She sacrificed herself so that you could live. If you were to die then her death would be in vain."

I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say. I'm not used to people apologizing to me, how should I react? Should I say something? Should I not say something? Argh!

I decided however, I was just going to pull her in to a hug. And that's what I did. She showed no resistance, but she definitely showed shock

"Lucy what are you-"

"Shh. I forgive you. Don't worry about it any more, okay?"

She finally broke down this time. Her body went limp in my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what else to do than to keep her in my arms, soothing her, rubbing her head. And it worked, in no time the shaking stopped, and her body came to life again, only a few sniffles could be heard.

"You're way too forgiving, you know that?" Mirajane said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but it's not always a bad thing."

"I guess not"

Me and Mira walked back out to where the party was being held, I saw the alcohol was already being passed around.. Cana... Yep, there she was in the middle of it all with the barrel of booze, not wasting a single drop. Gray was naked, Wendy was covering her eyes and blushing, Elfman was screaming something about being a man, and Natsu came running up from behind me and scaring the living daylights out of me. But he gave me a kiss afterwards to make up for it. We ended up having to ignore the whistling and the cheers coming from everyone around.

Yep, things never change. And that's what I love about my family.

* * *

**Woo! Another story done! I've had a request for another story which I should be doing soon, then it's going to be the sequel to roar of the horny dragon! If you check on that story I have put up a little vote for which sequel idea you like better, so the more votes the more likely the chance of getting the story you want. **

**Remember that you can request ideas too so just leave a review and I'll go over them when the time comes to write the sequel. **

**Thank you all for supporting yet another one of my stories, and you can't say this chapter isn't long, because it's over 4000 words, which is the most I have ever done by a long shot.**

**Look forward to my next story!**


End file.
